Astrological Physiology
Power to tap the energies of astrological planets. Sub-power of Planetary Empowerment, see also Zodiac Empowerment. Similar power to Astronomical Physiology. Capabilities User can tap the powers associated with the astrological/zodiac planets, for details see Planetary Empowerment. Variations Classical Planets *The seven classical planets are those easily seen with the naked eye, and were thus known to ancient astrologers. Astrologers call the seven classical planets "the seven personal and social planets", because they are said to represent the basic human drives of every individual. Sun Physiology * Sun represents the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health and vitality; the life force. The sun also involves creative enterprises that are a projection of the person, from art and business to having children and parenthood (especially fatherhood). It also rules the fun side of life from sport and recreation to holidays and social events. In short, any occasion that 'allows us to shine'. **Solar Manipulation, Enhanced Charisma, Enhanced Leadership, Life-Force Manipulation Moon Physiology * Moon is associated with a person's emotional make-up, unconscious habits, rhythms, memories and moods, and their ability to react and adapt to those around them. It is also associated with the mother, maternal instincts or the urge to nurture, the home, the need for security, and the past, especially early experiences and childhood. ** Lunar Manipulation, Subconscious Manipulation, Healing Mercury Physiology * Mercury represents the principles of communication, mentality, thinking patterns, rationality and reasoning, and adaptability and variability. Mercury governs schooling and education; the immediate environment of neighbors, siblings and cousins; transport over short distances; messages and forms of communication such as post, email and telephone; newspapers, journalism and writing, information gathering skills, and physical dexterity. ** Enhanced Intelligence, Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Dexterity Venus Physiology * Venus is associated with the principles of harmony, beauty, balance, feelings and affections, and the urge to sympathize and unite with others. It is involved with the desire for pleasure, sensuality, personal possessions, comfort, and ease. It governs romantic relations, marriage and business partnerships, sex, the arts, fashion and social life. ** Love Manipulation, Supernatural Beauty, Sexual Inducement, Monetary Manipulation, Empathy Mars Physiology * Mars is associated with confidence and self assertion, aggression, sexuality, energy, strength, ambition, and impulsiveness. Mars governs sports, competitions and physical activities in general. It is associated with fever, accidents, trauma, pain, and surgery. ** Enhanced Strength, Rage Manipulation, Anger Empowerment, Blood Manipulation, Pain Inducement/Pain Empowerment Jupiter Physiology * Jupiter is associated with the principles of growth, expansion, prosperity, and good fortune. Jupiter governs long distance and foreign travel, higher education, religion, and the law. It is also associated with the urge for freedom and exploration, humanitarian and protecting roles, and with gambling and merrymaking. ** Monetary Manipulation, Luck, Teleportation, Order Inducement Saturn Physiology * Saturn is associated with the principles of limitation, restrictions, boundaries, practicality and reality, crystallizing, and structures. Saturn governs ambition, career, authority and hierarchy, and conforming social structures. It concerns a person's sense of duty, discipline and responsibility, and their physical and emotional endurance during hardships. Saturn is also considered to represent the part of a person concerned with long-term planning. ** Binding, Order Inducement, Crystal Manipulation Modern planets *Since the invention of the telescope, Western astrology has incorporated Uranus, Neptune, Ceres, Pluto, and other bodies into its methodology. Astrologers consider the "extra-Saturnian" planets to be "impersonal" or generational planets, meaning their effects are felt more across whole generations of society. Uranus Physiology * Uranus is associated with the principles of genius, individuality, new and unconventional ideas, discoveries, electricity, inventions, and the beginnings of the industrial revolution. Uranus governs societies, clubs, and any group dedicated to humanitarian or progressive ideals. Uranus, the planet of sudden and unexpected changes, rules freedom and originality. ** Enhanced Intelligence, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation Neptune Physiology * Neptune is associated with idealism and compassion, but also with illusion, confusion, and deception. Neptune governs hospitals, prisons, mental institutions, and any other place, such as a monastery, that involves a retreat from society. ** Illusion Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Binding Pluto Physiology * Pluto is called "the great renewer", and is considered to represent the part of a person that destroys in order to renew, through bringing buried, but intense needs and drives to the surface, and expressing them, even at the expense of the existing order. A commonly used keyword for Pluto is "transformation", it is associated with power and personal mastery, and the need to co-operate and share with another, if each is not to be destroyed. Pluto governs big business and wealth, mining, surgery and detective work, and any enterprise that involves digging under the surface to bring the truth to light. Pluto is also associated with extreme power and corruption ** Earth Manipulation, Subconscious Manipulation, Monetary Manipulation Know users * Sailor Senshi (Sailor Moon) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Rare Powers Category:Defensive Abilities